It Hurts Without You Here
by BassDS
Summary: Sonia visits her mother's grave on Mother's Day to thank her.


BassDS back once again. I know you all are excepting the next update for Star Lovers 4, and I will tell you that it will be updated this week. But I had a little Mother's Day idea pop into my head recently, so I figured I'd get this out of the way first. Forgive me if it's short, as the idea came to me when I hardly had any time left. All I can say is that I hope you all enjoy this little side trip, and that I hope you like some little sneak peeks I have in it as well.

Now do yourself a favor and go say "I love you" to your mothers, they deserve it.

It Hurts Without You Here

"Wakey-wakey, mommy!" the voice of a child rang as Sonia woke up from her slumber. She turned to see two familiar faces beside her on the bed.

"Mama!" the small girl cried as she crawled all over Sonia.

"You two sure are energetic this morning." she said as she pulled them closer.

"Well I got them up a little bit earlier than usual." She turned as a young man in his late 20's entered the room with a tray of food.

"Geo, you shouldn't have..." she said as she looked down at the strawberry and pancake breakfast he brought her.

"It was nothing. Anything for my beautiful wife." he said as he kissed her cheek.

Sonia had come a long way since her pop idol days. She helped to save the world, and met her first friend and brother in Geo. But that was the past. Now he was her husband of five years, and the two were raising two beautiful children. She looked down at her 5 year old son Sono as he eyed her pancakes. He was the spitting image of Geo, except he had her bright green eyes. Melody was her little girl, looking just like she had when she was 2. Course as a trade off, she held her father's deep brown eyes.

"Heheh..." Sonia cut into her breakfast and picked some up on her fork as she moved it to Sono's mouth, which he happily accepted.

"Come on now, let mommy eat. I got your pancakes in the kitchen." Geo said picking Melody up.

"Pancake!" Sono jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

"I'm going out to do some errands later." Sonia said as she took another bite.

"It's Mother's Day. Let me do them." Geo replied.

"You're too good to me. But I don't mind."

"Ok...no sense in arguing with you, since you win all the time." he said as he nuzzled his nose against Melody's. "Now let's get you some breakfast too. That way daddy can make him some." he said as she giggled and walked out of the room.

"Now you be good for daddy while I'm gone, okay?" Sonia spoke to Sono as she messed his hair up.

"Me and Geo will keep an eye on him." Mega boasted.

"And I'll be keeping an eye on you." Lyra spoke up as she pulled on his ear. "And by the way, it's your turn to play with the kids."

"Get daddy!" two small EM life forms landed on top of Mega as Geo could only force a laugh at the situation.

Omega-Xis and Lyra had ended up just like Geo and Sonia had, complete with two more aliens in the household. Zeno-Xis always wanted to play fight with Sono and his dad, making it obvious that he inherited his dad's rough attitude, while their daughter Rhyme acted quite ladylike for her young age and always minded.

"You sure you don't need me to come with you, Sonia?" Lyra asked her friend.

"It's only an hour. I'll be just fine." she said and knelt down to kiss Sono and Melody on the cheeks, then looked toward Geo.

"I'll have supper done when you get back."

"No offense, but besides the pancakes being spot on and the only thing you can make, you aren't too good at cooking." she joked back as he moved in closer for a passionate kiss.

"Ewww...mommy and daddy's kissy-kissy..." was Sono's reaction from the scene.

"You two be good for daddy, now." she said as she left the house and headed into town.

Sonia had picked up a few light groceries and things for around the house. She came up to a flower shop and entered it.

"Hi ma'am, anything I can help you with?" the young clerk asked as she entered.

"Yes, I'd like about five small roses, and a little vase to go with them." she replied.

"Not a problem. These just came in today. They have to be the best looking roses I've seen in a while. They always look so perfect when they start to bloom. That's the best time to grab them." she said as she brought out a small glass vase and carefully wrapped the roses in a small wrapping. "That'll be 1200z"

Sonia took out her hunter and linked it up with the register as she paid for everything.

"Hope I'm not intruding, but are these for someone special?" she asked.

"Yeah. They're for someone very close to me." she smiled.

"I hope they like them." the girl smiled as Sonia left.

Sonia came to a small field as she set down her groceries down in front of a small stone fence and pulled out a bottle of water, then picked the roses and vase out of the bag as she walked over to the brown tree that became a part of her life all those years ago as she looked down to the small headstone.

"It's been a long time, Mama..." she said as she knelt down and placed the vase on the ground and filled it with water as she slid the roses in.

"I'm sorry for not coming as often. Things have changed over the years. No day goes by when I have you in my thoughts. I wish you were here with me right now...you've got grandchildren..." she said looking at the headstone.

"Sono is just like his father in every way...he's my little boy...he's getting ready to leave kindergarten and start 1st grade...and melody...she's the sweetest little girl I could ever ask for. Mom...they're so beautiful...you'd love to have them around...they mean the world to me...you'd like Geo...he's always so nice and caring...he's a wonderful father to them..." she said as she began to tear up.

"I miss you Mama...It's not the same without you here...sometimes I wonder where I would be right now if you hadn't died...call me a selfish daughter, but I'd give anything to have you back...I was so hurt when you left...but looking at everything positive that stemmed from it, if you hadn't died, I wouldn't have met Geo and help mend his hurt, and in turn, he helped me. He's always been there for me. But I'll never forget everything you did for me, Mama..."

She moved her hand to wipe her tears.

"I'm going to wait until Sono and Melody are a bit older before I tell them about you. They're much too young to know about death, and I don't want to scare them. One day, I'll bring them here so you can meet them..." she said as she traced the letters on the headstone with her finger.

"Thank you, Mama...for everything you did for me, and now thanks to you, it's my turn to help my babies with everything they need..." she spoke quietly and got up to leave, and as soon as she got to the end of the field, a gentle breeze came past her as she looked back at her mother's grave with a smile on her face.

"See you next time, Mama."


End file.
